1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a light source and a backlight assembly employing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of driving a light source, which is capable of improving color reproducibility, and a backlight assembly employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is a non-emissive type display apparatus, such that the LCD apparatus requires a backlight assembly providing a display panel of the LCD apparatus with light.
Nowadays, large screen LCD apparatuses, such as televisions, include backlight assemblies having red-green-blue (“RGB”) light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) for displaying images having high color reproducibility are being developed. The LCD apparatus requires an image having high color reproducibility and meeting the requirements of the Adobe RGB color space, which is a standard color space made by Adobe Systems Incorporated, U.S.A.
The color ranges displayed by monitors, digital printers, output devices of a printing office, etc., are limited. The color range displayed by a digital device is defined as a color space.
The Adobe RGB color space includes a broad color range. Particularly, the Adobe RGB color space includes broad color ranges corresponding to green and blue colors. The Adobe RGB color space is employed in printers, scanners, digital cameras, monitors, etc.
When the Adobe RGB color space is used in image data, a monitor is required to display an image of the wide color range to support the Adobe RGB color space, thereby displaying the image having required colors. Accordingly, the LCD apparatus including the LEDs may meet the requirements of the Adobe RGB color space.
The LCD apparatus emits light having high color reproducibility so that a color space of the LCD apparatus covers the Adobe RGB color space. A spectrum of light generated from the backlight assembly may be matched to a spectrum of light passing through color filters formed in the display panel so that the LCD apparatus emits the light having the high color reproducibility.